Falling In Love
by Black Hearts24
Summary: Natsu and Lucy figure out their feelings for each other a moment to late... Oneshot! Warning: Character Death.


**Falling in Love**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters. Kane is just a random villain I made up.**

* * *

It was one of their toughest battles yet. Team Natsu was going against a new foe that showed new magic that none of the other mages had been prepared to deal with. Each member was holding their own against the enemy. Natsu was fighting the leader, a dark mage named Kane, who could use a magic that could form poisonous darts. Kane was currently throwing these darts at Natsu, laughing all the while. Natsu had began to get the upper hand on Kane when he let himself get tricked into being cornered by the venomous mage. Natsu cursed as he prepared to use his dragon roar, but a scream from his right had him frozen to his spot. He quickly looked in that direction to find his favorite blonde on the ground with her attacker standing above her smirking. Natsu froze when a copper scent merged with the strawberry-vanilla scent Lucy had filled his nose as he saw the cause of the despicable scent start to pool around the fallen blonde, " Lucy!" He screamed as he raced towards her. Before he got to close to her, he felt a stinging sensation in his side. Natsu winced, but then went on to ignored the pain as he opted to reach Lucy before falling to his knees beside her, "L-Luce?!" He asked, hoping the blonde was still with him, and choosing to ignore the growing puddle of blood around them.

She looked up at him, a pained smile on her face," H-Hey Natsu."

Natsu sighed in relief as he carefully picked her up and cradled her to his body, "I thought I lost you for a moment there Luce. You'll be okay though, we'll get you to Wendy and she'll heal you right up. You're gonna be just fine Luce."

Lucy flinched as pain surged through her body, " I don't know if I'll make it Natsu." tears began to pool around her eyes.

Natsu shook his head, tears also collecting in his eyes as dread coursed through him, " I can't lose you." He saw her tears and frowned, the stinging in his side had started to worsen and spread, shaking his head and ignoring it he smiled at her as he wiped away her tears, " Don't cry ya weirdo." Quickly thinking of an idea he ran a hand through her hair, trying to pick away the mud and flinching at the blood in her hair, " Remember the first time we met? When you were caught in that fake salamanders spell?" Lucy nodded, " That was the first time I ever saw ya Luce. You looked like such a weirdo...but then you were so kind to me and Happy. Seeing you talk about Fairy Tail. The way your face lit up talking about my family." He laughed a little at this, " Well I was about to bring ya back with me right there, but I had to make sure you were strong enough." He thought back on that day that seemed like so long ago. He continued running his hands through her hair as he continued, " Then when I saved you from the Salamander guy _again_ … I swear Luce you should have known he was no good… anyways you summoned Aquarius and Lucy you were so strong. Despite what you think or have thought you are one of the strongest mages I know."

Her tears became happy as she listened to him, her body was beginning to feel colder now, and she could hear the sound of her friends fighting in the background, but didn't dare stop Natsu. He held her a bit closer, " When you broke into my house, and saw all the momentos from our times together. Well to be honest I thought I was caught." He ruffled his hair as he gave a nervous laugh.

She frowned at him, confused, "What do you mean 'caught' Natsu?"

He chuckled, and flinched at the pain that doing so caused before smiling down at her, "I've known since the very beginning Luce that I love you. I've been waiting to tell you, because I was afraid you wouldn't feel the same…" He turned his head to attempt to hide his blush.

Lucy froze. The words she had been to afraid to tell him, just came from him. He loved her, but none of that mattered now that she was dying. She started crying again and hugged Natsu tighter. She looked up at him with tears streaming down her face, " I-I love you too Natsu." The pain had worsened to the point she could barely feel it.

Natsu turned back towards her and smiled at her, " Finally ya said it Luce!"

She managed a weak smile towards him, but that was quickly replaced by a frown as Natsu started to cough. Lucy's eyes widened when she saw fresh blood on his hand and running down his mouth, "Natsu! You're hurt!" That was when she got a good look at his stomach and she noticed for the first time a dark wound there and how it seemed to have black cobwebs coming from it that spread all over Natsu's body. Fresh tears made their way down her face as Lucy realized what this meant for him, " I don't want to lose you after I just got you!"

Natsu wiped away her tears. The pain finally made itself noticed above all the adrenaline he had been feeling, " Don't worry Luce I'll always be there for ya... I love you Lucy."

She looked back up at his face, giving him one last smile, " I love you too Natsu." He smiled weakly at her before giving his mate a kiss.

* * *

Lucy blinked as she looked down. Her wound was gone and she felt as light as air. She was in the park, a blooming sakura tree was in front of her. Everytime the wind blew petals would scatter, closing her eyes she pulled a piece of her blonde hair behind her ear enjoying the warm breeze. She stood there for awhile until she heard a familiar voice calling to her. Tears sprung up in her eyes as she turned around and there in front of her was Natsu perfectly healthy. He waved at her and smiled his signature fanged smile, "Took you long enough to notice me weirdo." The tears freely fell as she ran into his arms, and hugged him tightly, " I told you I'd always be here for ya. I love you weirdo." He kissed her forehead.

She smiled, " I love you too."

* * *

That was how the rest of the team found the two after they had finished off Kane and his men, before rushing to check on their friends. Natsu had fallen over but he still held Lucy in his arms. Erza was the one who realized that the two were no longer alive and immediately broke down into tears. Grey stood there with a stoic expression, but inside his heart had broken over the lose of his sister figure and his best friend. Happy cried without shame as snot raced down his face. When the team brought them back it was a dark day at the guild. The next day the two were buried side by side. With a marker that read,

" _Here lies the dragon prince Natsu Dragneel and his celestial princess Lucy Heartfilia. May their adventures together never end"_

* * *

 **A.N~ Thanks so much for reading this oneshot! Please review and tell me if ya like it or not. Ta Ta for now~**


End file.
